


Pins and Needles

by dukekitty



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Bondage, HisoIllu Week, M/M, Mild Gore, Piss, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restricted Movement, Sounding, softcore vore, this is very kinky you have been warned, yet it is still classy and in character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dukekitty/pseuds/dukekitty
Summary: “Dear Illu, do not keep me waiting. You know what I’m like when I get impatient.” Hisoka smuggly taunted the assassin, playfully stroking his lips with the tip.Illumi trailed a single, long fingernail against the bottom of his cock. Reaching the tip, he lifted his half lidded eyes towards the magician and replied, his breath flushed against Hisoka. “And if I want to drag this out?”
Relationships: Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 12
Kudos: 132





	Pins and Needles

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for Hisoillu week! There is no prompt for the 8th day, so please enjoy this kinky smut!
> 
> Also, in canon Gon is in the bushes watching, but for the sake of this fic, he is not here. He took a walk, or a nap, idc. However if you're into that feel free to imagine it, but he is not here.

Bloodlust and lust were two emotions that had distinct differences to the common man. To Hisoka, however, these were the same thing, swirling together in a whirlpool of heat that pooled in the abdomen, tingling throughout the body, consuming the flesh. Any who would pose a threat to him was certainly worthy of his attention; all those who weren’t deserved a quick death with no second thought. Currently he sat bored on a log as a man wielding a spear dove head first at him.

His screams of valor and bravery echoed across Zevil Island, but were suddenly cut short by a needle flinging across the field, past Hisoka’s head, and straight into his cornea. A barrage of more of the projectiles whizzed, all landing their mark in his face. The man collapsed without ever even touching the magician. Hisoka smirked devilishly. Finally, someone worth his time. 

“Sorry, I was careless and he got away.” Gittarackur creaked and clicked through the clearing, and turned towards him. The dead man’s body pooling blood, a flurry of butterflies resting on and around him, the setting sun reflecting off the brilliant puddle a ruby red. Hisoka regarded his friend with a scoff. 

“Don’t lie to me. He probably begged you to grant him a last request and you relented.” A growl purred in his throat as he dragged out his taunt with a trill, trying to get a rise out of him. “Am I right?” 

The assassin only shrugged him off. “Well, I may have felt sorry for the man. He was going to die anyway.” Hisoka could also feel the growing boredom they shared. The exam posed no challenge to them, and that feeling made him tick. He cocked an eye at the mohawked man and sighed.

“You really need to stop pitying those who serve no purpose.” With that the magician turned towards him, deviousness tugging the corners of his lips. Quickly Gittarackur clicked his throat in a teasing push.

“You’re guilty of that yourself. You’ve walked away from opponents before finishing.”

Hisoka rolled his eyes, dragging out his words as they formed from the back of his throat to rolling past his tongue, feeling his teeth on the edge of it as he spoke. “I do have standards. Why waste time on people who are utterly useless. I only spare those whose premature deaths would be a waste.” This brought his attention back to the lifeless form in front of them, the butterflies clung to the warm sticky liquid, joyous. He regarded them with a mutual understanding and gestured. “Well? What about his badge?”

Gittarackur blinked down at the same body, disregarding the trash beneath him. “I already took it. I have six points now. I don’t really need this one. Want it?” He offered to the magician, a playful intonation rising underneath his words. Without hesitation he pulled out a number plate and flippantly tossed it to him.

“Whose is this?” Hisoka’s long nails scraped the edges of the circular plate as he examined it, the scratching sound being swallowed up by the hungry maw of the forest.

“It belonged to someone who tried to snipe me. That pissed me off, so, well, I killed him.” The assassin stated nonchalantly, reaching up towards his head and elegantly plucking each golden pin from his head. They gleamed off the last remnants of the sun on the horizon, clinking against each other in the palm of his hand. Bones cracked and flesh stretched inside him as Illumi emerged from the transformation. His silky onyx hair settled in the soft breeze.

“Hmm. It's always so much fun to watch.” Hisoka emitted a low moan that scratched at the base of his vocal cords as he dropped his voice down into octaves resonating with honey. “It drives me crazy.”

Illumi perked an eye towards him, but said nothing as he glided over the grass and sat down on the log next to him. The wind now calmly rustled the undergrowth around them, filling the silence that was already heavy and dripping with energy. Yet, a strange bond was exchanged between the pair, taking comfort in each other’s presence. The tension eased out of them as formalities had wrapped up. They took in the early night’s silence together, although Hisoka had other plans than to just enjoy the nightly breeze, though enjoy the night he would. He shivered in anticipation as he stood up, glancing back at his friend behind him.

“It’s been all too long since we’ve been able to have our fun, wouldn’t you agree?” The magician cooed, relishing how his words fell hot against his own hardening length. He turned to see Illumi staring at the ground between them, seemingly lost in thought. 

“Yes, I suppose it has.” his large, obsidian pupils met hisokas fiery eyes, blank and empty. Hisoka vowed to fill that void. His tongue stroked against the back of his teeth, internally squirming at the thought of driving the stoic man to his breaking point. The thought of him wrecking him utterly and completely sent him mad, a low moan escaping his lips as he now stood directly in front of him. “You know what to do. Or should I remind you?”

Illumi shook his head, displeased at Hisoka’s remark against his competency. “I got it this time.” he stated, eyes meeting the obvious tent in the magician’s loose pants. Hisoka nestled his fingers through Illumi’s hair, lightly tugging it so their eyes made contact.

“Look at me when you’re speaking, dear Illu.” his words oozed like venom leaking down his open mouth and into Illumi’s. His hair was pulled tight from the rough fingers, however the stinging pain sent a shiver down his spine. All the assassin did was huff and focus back down to Hisoka’s bulge, which had now gotten significantly closer to his face.

Hot breath on his member made it twitch in his pants as he practically rubbed it into his face, pulling Illumi’s scalp in a twisting way so his face kneaded against the yellow fabric of the scarf tied around his waist. Illumi cringed and held on to Hisoka’s hips, steadying himself as he brought distance between the pair. He felt Hisoka’s gaze glaring down as his disgust, and he could feel the way it affected him. Even as the pressure left the magician, his hard on was still present, pulsating with the sight of the man beneath him. 

Illumi dragged his fingers along to the knot that fastened the scarf in place, and effortlessly undid it in a swift motion. The item fell to the ground, pooling around their feet. He glided his hands along the rim of Hisoka’s pants, planting his thumb against the rim. Hisoka hummed in approval and massaged Ilumi’s scalp, smirking all the while. Crisp night air hit Hisoka’s cock as Illumi tugged it free from it’s fabric prison. 

His predatory gaze bore into Illumi, seeing him flinch back a tad at the sudden thwap of his member hitting his face. He glared annoyingly at the magician, who in turned grinned madishly and rubbed it against his lips, which tightened in displeasure. 

“Dear Illu, do not keep me waiting. You know what I’m like when I get impatient.” Hisoka smuggly taunted the assassin, playfully stroking his lips with the tip.

Illumi trailed a single, long fingernail against the bottom of his cock. Reaching the tip, he lifted his half lidded eyes towards the magician and replied, his breath flushed against Hisoka. “And if I want to drag this out?”

Hisoka wasted no time in plunging his cock into Illumi’s open mouth, cutting him off. Illumi cringed and gagged from the sudden intrusion. Displeased at the gesture, he brought his eyes up once again to meet the others’ and tightened his teeth against his length as he took him in slowly and to the base, his nose tickled by pubic hair. Hisoka hissed out a shaky moan and clenched on to Illumi’s hair tighter, his cock twitching in his mouth. 

“Teeth? That’s playing dirty now, dear Illu.” He snided, clutching fistfuls of hair. “I’ll be sure you pay for this later.” Slowly he pardoned Illumi’s mouth of his girth, until he left the tip lingering on his lips once more, then slammed right back in, hitting the recesses of his throat. Illumi gargled in surprise, eyes widening slightly. He was held still as Hisoka pounded into him, silently choking and straining his jaw to account for the shaft. Hisoka lifted one leg onto the log, allowing himself more access to Illumi’s throat as he fucked it, reaching the base with each thrust. His neck now craned upwards, being fully underneath the magician now. Illumi’s eyes watered slightly, his body attempting to adjust to the intrusion.

Tongue swirling against the tip of his cock and slurping up the mix of precum and his own saliva, he groaned on to his dick. The sweltering and swollen cavern Hisoka filled drove him wild. The vibrations against his member caused him to moan and fuck his mouth harder. Illumi’s own cock twitched as the display also began to work him up into a fervor. 

Hisoka reached down and stroked along the length of Illumi’s neck, feeling his cock bulge against the sides of it as his head bobbed around his girth. Part of him wished he could hear more of Illu’s voice, hearing him moan openly into the night air and not on his dick.

Using this opportunity, Illumi reached around the hem of Hisoka’s pants and lowered the rim even more. His hands gingerly fondled the man’s ass, steadying himself more and exploring his body. Lowering his wandering hands down, he massaged them into his cheeks, feeling the toned muscles and earning an approving groan from the magician. He paused the fondling, as one hand grasped at his lower thigh and the other meandering towards the puckered hole of his entrance. 

Illumi felt Hisoka claw at his scalp, noticing what Illumi was doing and driving him up a wall. Illumi leisurely circled one finger around the twitching hole, and Hisoka curled his fingers through his scalp, his pace faltering. Hisoka halted, a fist grasped at Illumi’s, and slowly pulled him away from his entrance.

“Not yet.” He tsked, and stroked the side of Illumi’s face as he curiously glanced up at him. He leaned into the touch, and listened as the magician began shallowly thrusting into his mouth again. “I want our fun to last, until neither of us can go any farther.”

The assassin hummed in agreement and slid his hands back to the slim hips and the small of his back, rubbing circles as he himself began to get lost in the haze and heat of the increasing pace. The mindless sensation of pleasure rolled over his eyes, his tongue lolling and lapping over his girth, drool spilling out of his lips and dribbling down his chin. It wasn’t long until Illumi whined over his own aching cock, feeling it flush against his tight pants. His need drove him further, and he hollowed his cheeks around Hisoka, the shudder he received from it drove him mad. 

“Fuck.” Hisoka sputtered as his pace faltered once more, gasping as Illumi worked expertly at his length. Shuddering, the magician thrusted deeply and sporadically the last few times, and then buried himself all the way to the hilt. Hot spurts of cum shot out of him and into Illumi’s wet throat, forcing him to swallow all of his load. Illumi gripped on to Hisoka’s ass, digging his nails into his flesh as he took everything Hisoka offered. Thick liquid poured down his throat continuously, and Hisoka only came more as Illumi swallowed around his length. 

As Hisoka panted, calming down from his fury, he did not pull out. Instead, Illumi regarded him quizzically. Hisoka’s cock softened, but he grabbed onyx hair once more and forced himself deep inside once again. Illumi hummed in shock as hot, sticky liquid poured into his mouth and down his esophagus, having no choice but to gulp it down. It was only after the stream dried out that Hisoka pulled out, leaving Illumi sputtering and coughing for air. The aftertaste of sweet and salty left sour on his tongue made him cringe. 

“Well? How did you like that? You know I keep my cum nice and sweet for you, dear Illu. I know how much you _savor_ it.” The magician placed his hands on his hips, confidently stating as he watched how undone Illumi had become under his not so gentle touch.

“I did not say you could piss down my throat.” He stated, glaring at the magician as he wiped off his chin from all the different liquids that dripped down the slicked surface.

“Who said I had to ask?” Hisoka licked his lips, biting it as he observed his handiwork. That only lasted for a moment, for as soon as Illumi noticed the possessive eyes scan him he darted from underneath. Hisoka was thrown to the ground before he had time to blink. Needles flung to the ground on both sides of his hands, which were pinned up above his head with a forceful grip. Illumi’s free hand possessed two sharp needles, which glistened in the moonlight. The pair sat in silence, staring at one another as the crickets chirped and the lightning bugs illuminateed the field around them. Hisoka’s predatory leer taunted the assassin in amused silence, being framed in Illumi’s cascading pitch hair and consuming void eyes.

“Then, by principle, I do not require permission to do this.” Illumi stared cooly as he straddled the magician, silver moonlight reflecting off his amber eyes. With his single hand, he surged a needle into both palms of Hisoka’s hands, effectively pinning him in place. Hisoka tensed at the intrusion, arching his back slightly, causing his dick to brush against Illumi’s thigh, exhaling heavily. Illumi shivered at the sight beneath him. 

He leaned back on his haunches, skillfully twirling the single needle between deft fingers. He watched as Hisoka flexed his bound hands, biting his lower lip as the flesh strained against the metal. Bringing his free hand to the base of the magician’s exposed cock that was already springing back to life. He ghosted pale, cool fingertips over his balls. He changed his grip, efficaciously fondling the pair absentmindedly, his thoughts resting on his face, whose breath had hitched under the massage.

Illumi dragged his gaze away from the magician and looked instead towards the golden pin he possessed. A light smirk adorned his face as he slowly brought the needle’s tip down to the sides of Hisoka’s cock, the honed prick laying feathered touches up and down the shaft. Hisoka quivered, his cock twitching as he unabashedly moaned under the prickling pressure. 

“Fuck, Illu. The things you do to me.” Hisoka exhaled, his hot pants presenting slight blushes contrasting his white toned shirt. His eyes rolled back as he attempted to grind his cock against Illumi’s thighs, his mind hazing from the treatment he was receiving.

“Do not move.” Illumi warned, cocking an eye. He pointedly jabbed the needle into the flesh of Hisoka’s length, earning a tense whine from the other as his toes curled. But yet he stilled his hips. “My hand may slip.”

Hisoka pouted, humming in feign disappointment. “You wouldn’t hurt me, dear Illu.” He cooed, venom edging at the tips of his words. “More like you _couldn’t_ , even if you tried.” 

“We will see about that.” Illumi murmured, withdrawing his needle but advertently squeezed his ballsack, the pair tight in his icy grip. Hisoka hissed in retaliation, but the coming hardness betrayed his vocal discomfort, leaving him breathless. Groping his testes, the other tensed from the pressure. Illumi grinned sadistically, and gently rubbed the abused sack before sliding his hand upwards, sending a zap of electricity up the magician's spine as he fiercely gripped the base of his hard cock. 

The previously withdrawn needle glistened in the night air, it’s peak inching closer and closer to the head of his member. Illumi loosened his grip on the base and gently pumped Hisoka steadily, stopping his closed fist right under the tip. Tentatively, the assassin inserted the needle’s peak into the small, waiting hole, pushing in steadily. Hisoka’s arms protested under the metal, his back arching despite Illumi’s warnings. 

His cock twitched as his urethra was stretched wide, acutely aware of how full his dick felt. Despite what a regular person would describe as immeasurable pain, Hisoka was not an ordinary person. His grunts of discomfort cascades to neediness as Illumi pistoned the needle into his aching cock. 

Illumi watched the magician unfold under his handiwork. As the prick endured its course, he became increasingly bothered by his own strain in his pants. They were both still fully clothed, despite Hisoka’s unfurled cock on display between them. The sight of the magician squirming, attempting to get the needle deeper inside his length, inflamed his insides. He swallowed, equally becoming undone at the seems. 

A rising knot swelled in Illumi’s stomach, threatening to spill over. But then Hisoka mewled, his mindless pleasure through the pain pouring from deep within his throat. That drove Illumi over the edge. A small gasp escaped his lips and he drove the needle intensively down, cuming in his pants.

Hisoka howled at the force of it all crashing down into him, ripping his bound hands free of the needle that pinned them above his head. They dripped blood down his arms, but the magician paid no mind as his dick pulsated, the swirl of pain and pleasure made him clench fists and shiver a moan, mouth open in short pants.

Shifting in discomfort as the thick liquid coated his underwear and ruining his clothes, Illumi stilled, catching his breath and steadying himself. The assassin’s eyes were half lidded and his mind somewhere else entirely. The needle laid idly submerged fully inside Hisoka, only the round ball of the base staying exposed. In the midst of Illumi catching his bearings, the magician plucked the needle out of his cock, precum erupting out of the tip as he was unplugged, and savoring the feeling of fullness leaving his urethra. He licked the needle clean of blood and cum, eyeing it as he then licked his lips, humming thoughtfully. Suddenly he squinted daggers towards Illumi.

“And _I_ didn’t say you could come.” Sneering, Hisoka tossed the needle aside and launched himself at the other before he fully grasped his surroundings again. Illumi’s eyes widened in surprise as he found himself now pinned underneath Hisoka, the small of his back meeting his throbbing cock as he was shoved into the ground with rough fists. The soft grass tickled his face, and the magician wasted no time in grinding against his clothed cheeks. 

Before he could word his protest, an audible tear ripped throughout the trees. His clothing was forced off of him without a second’s notice, and Illumi snarled in reproach, his discontent furrowing his brow. “You’re lucky I have a spare.”

“A pity. What I would do to see you stark naked for the rest of the exam.” he devilishly grinned, and Illumi shuddered at his exposure to the night air, a cool breeze licking at his skin softly. “I should string you up for the occasion, then.”

A tightness surrounded his limbs, and he instantly recognized the fierce grip of nen. Bungee gum snaked around Illumi’s bare flesh, the hot pink hue enveloping the vacuum of night. It coiled each wrist, chaining him to the earth. Pooling around his cum-stained thighs, it pulled them apart, exposing his ass to the open air, in plain sight of the magician who idly touched himself. He enjoyed watching Illumi playfully struggle against the hold, mockingly testing its strength. Even after he had come, he still possessed the will to taunt the other. He wiggled his ass in the air in ostensible protest as his prostrated position.

“Hmm, so eager for my cock, are you?” Hisoka tsked, and forcefully smacked his ass, leaving in its wake a cherry red mark. He leaned over Illumi, his cock twitching in the small of his back as he pressed up against his ear, licking the shell and moaning deeply. “You’ll have to beg me for it.” 

Instantly Illumi shifted his head away from the magician, cringing, offended at the prospect. “I will not beg.”

“That’s no fun, now. Then I’ll just pleasure myself.” Hisoka pouted ribbingly, establishing a slow rhythm as he humped into his lower back tantalizingly. He brought his finger up to his uncovered hole, and teasingly feathered circles into the puckering entrance. Electric sensations shot up the assassin’s spine, and his throat betrayed his vowed silence as a small noise escaped it. Illumi leaned back into the touch, whimpering slightly at the sensation. Hisoka pulled away and spanked his ass again, shaking his head in disapproval. “Illu, dear, you need to use your words. How else will I understand what you want me to do?”

Illumi whined, annoyed with the only olive branch offered to him. Hisoka started pumping into his back again, this time lightly stroking Illumi’s hole alongside his painfully slow pace. His tightly coiled will slowly unwinded as Hisoka’s nails forcefully held him still, allowing him to have his way with the assassin. Face contorting, he rasped, “Please.”

“What was that?” the magician trilled, pausing all motion as he smugly awaited his response. Illumi, exasperated and at a point well past being pent up, his dick twitching and steadily leaking precum, begging to be satisfied, spat back.

“You know damn well what I said.” he growled. He reared forward as his words earned him another smack on to his cheek. This time, however, Hisoka dragged his claws against his sopping dick, and squeezed harshly at the base. He said no words as he left Illumi quivering underneath him, physically shaking for some respite. His desperation clouded his better judgement as he succumbed to the building need to release.

“P-Please.” 

“Please what?”

“Please… I need your cock in me.” he admitted. For the first time since their evening started, he blushed scarlet, embarrassed of his submission. 

Hisoka relished his discomfort, his cock leaking, dripping down the shaft at the sight. He cooed into Illumi’s ear, huskily moaning as he said, “Well why didn’t you say so?” In one fell swoop he aligned his aching cock to his entrance, and bit down on his lobe as he plunged himself down to the hilt. Illumi could not help but yell in pain as his asshole tore, feeling blood stream down his thigh. He was internally grateful how it slicked up Hisoka’s cock, making the sensation easier to deal with.

Hisoka hissed in turn, the sudden warmth and tightness all around his member almost too easy to lose himself to. Illumi, hands constricted, could not hold his mouth shut. All he could do to keep the noise in was to muffle it in his throat, hoping it would die out before escaping him. Hisoka, having not completely lost it yet, noticed Illumi’s bashfulness and the corner of his mouth tilted upwards in a conniving smirk.

“Didn’t I command you to use your words, dear Illu?” He playfully scoffed with effort as he pounded ruthlessly into him. Suddenly, Illumi felt his mouth opening against his will. Bungee gum gagged his mouth and throat open, the cold air filling it. Saliva poured from his mouth as the foreign object protruded from his gaping hole. He gasped as he realized he could no longer contain his moans and screams, his voice reaching the clearing’s edge. The recognition sent a shudder down his back, feeling the cold sweat condensate on his porcelain skin as the grasp of his last line of defense lay bare and destroyed.

Hisoka thrusted hard into Illumi, his cries fueling his rampage. His nails held him steady as he persistently pistoned away, bruising and blemishing his ivory skin. Illumi’s face dug into the dirt as his screams unabashedly devolved to moans with the relentless pounding. The sensation of feeling so full combined with the emptiness repeating over and over drove him wild, mindless pleasure racking his brain. 

The open sound of their unrestrained mutterings and moans made the last bit of constraint leave the window. Skin slapping against skin bounced noisily off the trees as Hisoka’s cock reached deep inside of him, the sensation of being stretched so wide had him lose all control. Hot pants exited his maw and pushed Hisoka’s drive even further, their fervor peaking as the moon reached its apex. 

Hisoka could feel Illumi falter whilst inside him, knowing that he would finish soon. Without warning he latched on to Illumi’s dick, holding it in an iron grip. Illumi whined in pain, shivering as he clenched his fist whilst Hisoka thrusted unabating. Sensing the assassin’s vocal chords humming, he released his bungee gum.

“H-Hisoka…” he hiccuped, words spattering in between bounces, “please. Let me cum.” 

At that slurred statement, the magician loosened his hold and instead pumped his throbbing length enthusiastically. Illumi’s onyx hair lay a mess sprawled out on the grass beneath him, losing himself in the bliss. Hisoka shifted his hips upward, and Illumi stiffened as static shot through his entire body. 

“Fuck!” he shouted, Hisoka hitting his g-spot continuously. His self control completely lost as he laid there, mouth open and drooling into the dirt. The madness of chaos from both his hungry dick being milked and his hole being utterly fucked left him a blank canvas. Suddenly the white feverish pressure became overwhelming, and he came all over the soft grass. 

Hisoka quivered as Illumi tightened around him, crying out, fists clenching and unearthing clumps of grass. He thrusted deep, knees just short of buckling as the magician’s pace fluctuated. Hot semen poured deep into Illumi as Hisoka plugged himself to the base of his cock, filling him with his cum. They stayed in that position, Hisoka observing the scene before him, his member still completely submerged.

Illumi felt undeniably full as Hisoka released his bungee gum, pulling out of him. Illumi laid there, his muscles twitching and spasming. Cum dripped down his thigh alongside the blood, the two liquids cascading in a thick pour. As soon as life returned to his blank thoughts, he began to sit up. He winced as his abdomen ached, his face scrunching up in retaliation.

Hisoka grinned, tucking himself back into his pants and offhandedly commented, “So what will you do now?”

Illumi stretched, sleepiness tugging at the edge of his brain, and listed, “Retrieve my spare clothes, sleep. You?” 

“I have my eyes on my prize.” He stated, eyes lost somewhere else. Illumi hunched back over, and started digging a hole into the ground, upturning dirt, already paying no mind to the magician. 

Hisoka brought his hand up to his chin, still reflecting as his eyes wandered over the stained red grass of the now dried pool of blood as the man they killed ages ago underwent rigor mortis. The night certainly did not bring boredom alongside it. His gaze lingered at Illumi, who had disappeared at this point, his dirt mound covering his trace. Yes, his dear Illumi Zoldyck brought entertainment to his life, and whether the assassin reciprocated this, he ultimately did not care. He stared up at the moonlight, its magnificent gleam illuminating the earth, and the crickets singing its tune. He would sleep well tonight, if he chose to do so at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudo if you enjoyed~ I liked writing this a little too much... oops. 
> 
> My lovely lovely girlfriend drew an amazing piece from this fic!! Check it out here! https://twitter.com/matahanee/status/1298274793691549698?s=20
> 
> Follow me on twitter @Duke_kitty_ for more content lol
> 
> See ya, you nasties who made it to the end~


End file.
